A Música
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YAOI IcePoison ... porque eu sonhei com você. Oneshot e minha 50º fic!


**Minha 50º Fic!**

**Essa fic eu escrevi por pura birra.**

**Acontece que eu_ sonhei_ mesmo com uma música, e quando acordei não conseguia lembrar mais dela. E como toda ariana com ascendente em escorpião, eu bati no travesseiro, xinguei meio mundo, queria ir atrás dela, atrás da voz que eu ouvi no meu ouvido e fazer o sonho se repetir de novo.**

**Mas como eu não posso fazer isso, o escorpiano faz por mim, right?**

**Não esqueçam que Saint Seiya não me pertence, ou nunca que a deusa da sabedoria iria cair em toda armadilha que fazem contra ela!**

**E obrigada a June-san, que mais uma vez foi minha beta. Arigatou!**

**Enjoy Minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

A Música

_-Eu já disse! Não quero falar com você!_

_Miro virou o rosto, caminhando para fora do enorme salão. Parecia haver mais pessoas lá, como se fosse um enorme sarau, ou um ensaio de orquestra, mas Miro simplesmente não estava dando à mínima. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, se afastar daquele olhar gelado na qual ele nem sequer conseguia mais manter os olhos..._

_-Tudo bem._

_Aquela voz rouca parecia surgir do nada em suas costas, e de repente seu braço estava preso pelas mãos que ele conhecia tão bem._

_Miro fechou os olhos, ainda virando o rosto para o chão. Sentiu quando a respiração do outro lhe tocou o nóbulo da orelha, e cantou._

_Isso, assim, sem mais nem menos._

_Ele cantou._

_Um refrão velho, batido, que Miro sabia de cor e salteado, na ponta dos lábios, dizendo aquelas palavras bonitas numa declaração tão tola e clichê._

_Ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, e foi se sentando, sendo acolhido naquele braço tenro, apertado, enquanto a boca mantinha-se sempre colada ao seu ouvido, a voz rouca, vez ou outra errando a letra da música mal cantada..._

_Porque Kamus podia ser tudo, menos um bom cantor._

Miro abriu os olhos, mirando sem muita certeza os ponteiros do despertador. Que horas eram? Nove, nove e meia, dez? Fechou os olhos, bufando. Era sábado, e nem assim tinha o direito de se alongar demais na cama. Deveres, deveres! Espreguiçou os braços, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

_Como era mesmo aquela música?_

Ele parecia quase ouvir o ritmo dela em seus ouvidos, mas não conseguia distinguir a letra. Diabos! Sabia que conhecia aquela música de algum lugar. Aliás, sabia que era uma das suas favoritas, dessas canções bem bobinhas que dizem as coisas mais sinceras que se quer ouvir. E agora ela simplesmente desaparecia!

Jogou o travesseiro longe, batendo a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Odiava esses sonhos.

Sempre acordava assim, com aquele ar mais pálido, uma maresia dentro do corpo. Não devia sonhar com ele. Não devia mais sequer pensar nele. Nem ouvir músicas tolinhas em seu ouvido com a voz dele.

Era ridículo.

E pior ainda era nem sequer lembrar que maldita música era aquela!

Levantou-se, vagarosamente, como não era de seu costume. Sempre acordava aos saltos, já pronto, a postos pra qualquer coisa.

Olhou para o teto, enquanto vestia a calça.

Depois de toda a confusão, desavenças, desencontros e brigas, agora a única coisa bonita que havia entre eles era uma música esquecida e um sonho feito pela metade.

Deu um sorriso cansado, buscando pelo quarto a camisa de treino.

Não era muito, mas era o melhor que tinha.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio central do Santuário. Meio dia e meia. Passou as mãos no cabelo, olhando para os lados até entrar na décima-primeira casa. Kamus seguia sua rotina rigorosamente, sabia que antes da uma hora ele não voltaria do almoço para o templo. Isso lhe dava um pouco de mais de trinta minutos para achar uma música da qual sequer se lembrava qual era no universo de CDs que o francês colecionava.

Tinha algumas poucas pistas, mas boas.

Era uma música calma, provavelmente cantada numa voz feminina. O idioma era grego, com certeza, porque era a única língua que Miro conhecia. Certamente ele mesmo devia cantá-la sempre. E era antiga, absolutamente.

E se havia alguém em todo Santuário que pudesse ter uma canção assim, só poderia ser o eclético cavaleiro de Gelo.

Entrou com toda familiaridade que possuía com os anos de amizade na casa de Aquário. Não demorou a encontrar a saleta que servia de biblioteca e discoteca. Ao lado das duas grossas estantes de livros, à direita da porta, uma singela estante de madeira negra estava coberta de discos de vinil, cassetes e CDs.

Começou a revirar os exemplares, olhando nome, discografia, qualquer coisa. Mas nada ajudava. E em menos de dez minutos o carpete azul-marinho do cavaleiro estava coberto de capas, discos, letras de músicas, CDs e tudo mais que Miro encontrasse e jogasse no chão contra sua impaciência.

-Estranhei que não tivesse ido almoçar, mas achar você já foi mais difícil do que isso.

Não pôde evitar o frio que lhe correu a espinha, se misturando às centenas de borboletas que resolveram reclamar um almoço que nunca veio em seu estômago.

Manteve-se firme, e em silêncio colocou o CD que tinha em mãos de volta no lugar.

-Sempre apreciei seu senso de decoração, Miro...

Ele não precisava sequer se virar para saber exatamente o meio sorriso os lábios do aquariano postado na porta.

Mas se virou mesmo assim.

-... Mas pode me explicar o que está fazendo?

Kamus retirou o sorriso do rosto, voltando a sua expressão séria habitual.

Miro não se deu por vencido. Ok, tinha sido apanhado e mais uma vez seu plano perfeito o tinha colocado em confusão. Mas se ele se desse por apanhado cada vez que isso acontecesse, ele não seria Miro, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião!

Sorriu, do jeito mais despreocupado que conseguiu.

-Estou procurando uma música.

E voltou a se virar para a estante, de novo em sua procura insana.

Kamus soltou um meio riso, contido no ar que deixou sair largo e folgado entre os dentes. Caminhou alguns passos, com cuidado para não pisar em seus queridos objetos de coleção.

-Deve ser uma música importante.

-Não! Não é!

Miro devolveu o CD que estava em suas mãos para a estante, olhando para Kamus.

-É só uma música boba.

Sem perceber sua voz saíra num tom mais baixo que o normal, enquanto lutava pra se manter ali em pé, parado, olhando firme e fixo para o cavaleiro de gelo.

Sabia que mais dois segundos ali e Kamus faria perguntas demais.

Perguntas que nunca mais gostaria de responder.

_-Isso é mentira._

_-Não é. Eu vou provar pra você._

_Como chegara até ali não sabia, e não queria saber. Estava deitado sobre o chão de pedras azuis e vermelhas, com o rosto gelado sobre o dele, o beijando ora fina e ternamente, ora com vontade e prazer._

_-Ei, vocês dois! Terei que avisar a todos o que estão fazendo!_

_Uma voz alta e grossa os interrompeu. Kamus sorriu, dizendo._

_-Pode dizer, me poupará o trabalho de dizer a todos que ele é meu!_

_Mas um Miro confuso e indignado se levantou, atordoado._

_-Mas eu não sou!_

_Kamus apenas sorriu aquele velho sorriso magoado._

_E Miro acordou._

-Eu já nem lembro que música é.

Aquele silêncio era insuportável, sufocante. Miro fez menção de se abaixar para coletar os discos, mas Kamus fez um gesto de mão lhe dizendo que deixasse como estava.

Era simplesmente torturante demais.

Miro atravessou a sala no passo mais forte e forçado que já se vira fazendo, passando por Kamus e dizendo, num tom baixo e grave:

-Eu sinto muito pela bagunça, Kamus. Tchau.

Ouviu ainda um "Não se preocupe." antes de sair do templo.

Kamus olhou em volta para toda aquela bagunça, e suspirou. Miro era mesmo o tipo de pessoa difícil de se lidar. Não que isso fosse um defeito, longe disso. Era apaixonante, mas um enigma. Quando ia imaginar que o bronqueado escorpiano ia remexer suas coisas, depois de jurar não querer mais tê-lo por perto?

Sorriu, se abaixando em direção à pilha de capas que teria que colocar de volta nas caixinhas de cd.

_Devia mesmo ser uma música muito importante_.

Mas nunca ia saber.

E continuou ali, arrumando seus discos, enquanto cantarolava um refrão batido de uma velha canção com que ele acordara na cabeça naquela manhã.

OWARI


End file.
